


Tentacle Troubles

by Ac0ltSinner_87



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Captured, Fluff, Friendship, Tentacles, nothing that bad happens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 12:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac0ltSinner_87/pseuds/Ac0ltSinner_87
Summary: Wilson and Willow were just heading back, until a really clingy Tentacle just takes Wilson hostage.
Relationships: Willow & Wilson (Don't Starve), Wilson/Tentacle (one-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Tentacle Troubles

“Okay how many reeds do we have now?” The Scientist asked

“Still three.” The Arsonist boldly replied, after an hour r so of exploring the marsh, as well as avoiding all the dangers that lurk in it, 3 reeds defiantly weren’t worth it all. “Come on Wilson, let’s just head back to base, it’s getting dark.” Willow alarmed

The Scientist sighed but nodded in an agreement “Very well then, I just wish that this stuff would grow much quicker!” Wilson whined, he hoped Ms. Wickerbottom wouldn’t be too upset.

“Well I’m sure if there’s a complaint the shadow monster somewhere.” Willow joked, Wilson could hear her smirk, he rolled eyes and smiled. “Well let’s go.” Willow piped

The two headed in the direction towards the base, still in the marsh of course, avoiding all the merms, tentacles and spiders the best they could. Finally, they were close to the end and could the refreshing grass patches up ahead. “Come on Wildork, I’ll race ya!”

“Willow don’t be so-“

“321 GO-!” She paced ahead

Wilson groaned and ran too “Hey! No fair cheater!“

He catched and looked at her, still running, they both laughed out adrenaline, but then Wilson face planted and tripped into the marsh. Willow kept running and reach the grassy field. “HAH! I win Wil-“ She realised he was still a few feet away from her, he was sitting up trying to get up.

Willow ran back over “God your such sore loser, fine you win then.” She admitted defeat Wilson looked up to, he was fine just some marsh on his face.

“What? No, that’s fine, it’s just my foot is stuck” Wilson pointed out, it seem to have sunk in a bit. 

“Huh, weird, well I guess here.” Willow held her hand, Wilson grabbed her hand and was pulled up, Willow chuckled. “Man, you’re as weak as Wes!” Wilson glared at her. “I’m just kidding, c’mon, the meatballs on me and I promise I won’t burn them.” She smiled. 

But something sprouted out and violently whipped Willow back, it was a tentacle and a violent one at best. Wilson reacted tried to run to Willow, but then the tentacle stretched out and grabbed his waist and roughly pulled him back his original spot. The scientist screamed and clenched his eyes shut, knowing what’ll come, he could feel the beast wrapping him to its lower half and here it comes, it was going to strike him, and!

…

He felt it softly rubbing his cheek, what. He could feel it vibrating? Was it purring? “What in the name science?” Is all could say, why in the constant was this monster showing him affection, it reached over and started caressing his other cheek. He looked over to Willow, she was getting up dusting off anything, luckily, she seemed fine and glared at the beast full of anger. “Stupid tentacle!” And marched over but not too close and then gave of a confused look. “What is it doing to you?” She pointed her index finger.

Wilson attempted to shrug, but with no avail. “I’m not too sure, I think it’s showing me it’s affection.” He answered with a nervous undertone, and as he said this, the tentacle stroked his hair, still vibrating silently.

Willow scrunched her nose and let out laugh. “Wow Wilson, after 30 years of being a virgin you finally have a girlfriend!” The pyromaniac laughed and slapped her knee, Wilson face flushed.

“What! I have had a girlfriend before, and I am NOT a virgin!” Wilson augured, despite the blatant lie. 

Willow just snorted. “Yeah, yeah, but seriously can’t you just get out that thing?” She questioned.

Wilson tried putting one leg and the monster squeezed him more with its ‘love’ Wilson squeaked out of pain. “No luck, I think it doesn’t want me to leave.” The gentlemen claimed.

“Right, I know what to do.” The arsonist whipped out her lighter and grinned grimly, Wilson yipped. “Willow no! You’ll set me on fire too!” He alerted, Willow groaned and put away her lighter. “Your no fun!” She whined, though she pulled out her spear. “Okay Wilson, I need you to keep still.” Willow announced, Wilson rolled his eyes, good thing the tentacle was still hugging Wilson though it won’t be distracted for long.

Willow waited for the moment to strike, and-

She ran over and slid over to the base of the beast and stabbed it, the creature shrieked out of pain and let go of it’s captive. Wilson, now free, quickly scrambled up and ran on all fours ran away out of its reach. Willow ran back too as soon as Wilson did and checked on the gentlemen scientist. “You okay?” Willow questioned, Wilson smiled and nodded.

The two could hear the tentacle whipping around violently, rather wanting to get Wilson back or to beat Willow to a bloody pulp. Though the tentacle’s anger died down but still tried to reach out before it just plopped down sulking and slowly retreated to its den. Willow just snorted. “I think it really had a crush on you Wilson, stupid creature.” She laughed, the two started walking back to their base.

Wilson raised a brow. “I wonder what got into it?” He questioned, Willow just shrugged. “Dunno, there’s a lot of weird things in the constant, and one of the weird things here is in love with you!” She beamed, The gentlemen rolled his eyes.

“Sooo- When’s the wedding?”

“Willow, no.”

“Willow, yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I've this idea my mind for a while, what if a tentacle fell in love with Wilson for some reason, but I might continue this later, who knows~


End file.
